


The Only One For Me

by Missy



Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Confrontations, Conversations, Double Drabble, F/F, Requited Attraction, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "Why would I want to take your man?"
Relationships: Jolene/Narrator (Jolene), Man/Narrator (Jolene)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The Only One For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).

“You think I’m trying to sleep with your man?” asked Jolene. Her eyebrow was permanently fixed heavenward, and her fingertips tapped thoughtfully against the side of her mug. They were sitting knee to knee in the diner where Jolene worked – and where Betty had thought Jolene was trying to butter his buns.

“Well,” Betty said, “it’s a fair guess, right? You were sitting there staring at him. I saw you put your hand on his thigh and…”

Joelene took both of Betty’s hands. “It’s called being nice to the customers, honey,” she explained gently. “I’m not interested in him.”

Relief hit her visibly, like a wave, from head to shoulders. “Really?”

“Really. Now sit down and back and relax about it, okay?”

“I will. Thank you,” sighed Betty in relief.

“You’d think you’d ask more questions,” Jolene teased. “Like how I feel about you.”

That brought Betty up short. “What?”

“You can’t tell?” Jolene chuckled. “Well, I do love looking at you, and you’re smart and funny – don’t you think I want to spend a little time with you?”

“I…oh.”

“In fact,” said Jolene, “there’s a cute little motel down by the center of town. We could go there and lock the doors…”

They never did get back to that diner


End file.
